Atsumari no Oni
Atsumari no Oni é um oni das Terras Sombrias. Habilidades Atsumari no Oni é um demônio perito em feitiçaria de capturar as almas dos mortos. Esse oni tem a habilidade de corromper e tomar o controle das almas de todos os que morrem em suas redondezas, compelindo a alma corrompida a animar o corpo, criando um Morto-vivo sob seu controle. Mask of the Oni, pp. 2, 24 Castelo da Luz Diurna Em 716, Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 8 um oni conhecido como O Bocarra derrotou os conflituosos tenentes de Fu Leng nas Terras Sombrias a se submeterem a ele, erguendo um exército de poder nunca antes visto, todos sob a sua liderança astuta e impiedosa. O Bocarra convocou vários oni direto das profundezas do Jigoku, incluindo Atsumari no Oni, que teve um papel importante na conquista de Shiro Hiruma, usando seus poderes corruptores de ressurreição para atacar o castelo. Mask of the Oni, pp. 2-3 Banido para o Jigoku Hiruma Masami percebeu que as próprias almas da Família Hiruma estavam em perigo, então ela realizou um ritual complexo para garantir que as almas dos últimos Hiruma a perecerem fossem enviadas para o Yume-dô, o Reino dos Sonhos, ao invés de serem corrompidas pelo Atsumari no Oni. O ritual foi insuficiente para salvar o castelo, mas reduziu bastante o poder de Atsumari no Oni e salvou as almas de centenas de samurais Hiruma. Furioso por ter sido frustrado, o oni voltou sua raiva para Masami. Ela sacrificou a própria vida para mandá-lo de volta para o Jigoku e ala mesma para o Yume-dô. Mask of the Oni, p. 3 Daimyô Hiruma Hiruma Tomoharu, o Daimyô Hiruma foi capturado vivo pelo Atsumari no Oni, que, em um arroubo de raiva por ter sido logrado por Hiruma Masami, o aprisionou e agrilhoou em uma jaula de pedra distorcida, perpetuamente sujo de sangue, e manteve Tomoharu vivo através das feitiçarias distorcidas da jaula. Sabendo que o ritual que movera as almas dos últimos defensores Hiruma para o Reino dos Sonhos não duraria para sempre, o oni manobrou a situação de forma que fosse alertado quando o ritual estivesse para findar, podendo assim agir quando isso ocorresse. O demônio manteve conhecimento sobre os eventos que ocorrem no Shiro Hiruma através do Daimyô aprisionado. Mask of the Oni, p. 21 Sede de Vingança Atsumari no Oni aguardou por séculos o momento de retornar do Jigoku e reivindicar as almas que lhes foram negadas. Com as almas daqueles últimos e mais valorosos defensores de Shiro Hiruma sob o seu comando, Atsumari no Oni poderia começar a erguer outro exército, retornar à sua busca profana por subverter o CLã Caranguejo, controlá-los e colocá-los contra Rokugan em uma grotesca perversão do dever sagrado do Clã, dessa forma abrindo caminho para as Terras Sombrias finalmente dominarem o Império. Em 1123 a mahô-tsukai Kitsu Sokori tentou fazer com que a alma do oni retornasse, mas um grupo de samurais conseguiu impedi-la. Categoria:Oni